The Girl Without Wings
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: The New Adventures of the Galaxy Angels are just beginning... Rated T For Character Death. My first Galaxy Angel fanfiction.


Story: Here Without You Anime: Galaxy Angels This is my first fanfiction to do with Galaxy Angels and is my return fanfiction after a long hiatus, hope you enjoy! ^_^;

* * *

Mint Blancmanche sat on the left side of her bed in her room on the Battlestation Alpha III. She sniffed as a tear fell down her cheek. She looked to her left and saw a picture of her best friends all in a picture together, on her bedside table. Her eyes looking at someone in perticular.

"Why..." She whispered as another tear fell down her cheek, "Why did you get left be-be-be-hind!" She screamed as she threw herself backwards onto her bed and rolled over. "Its not fair!" She screamed into her pillow, her tears falling like water from her sapphire blue eyes.

She continued to cry and cry, until she eventually fell asleep...

[In the Dream]

Mint looked around to see Vanilla Ash looking at her. "I won't be long" She said. "I will be back, I promise" Vanilla Ash smiled at Mint Blancmanche, however, Mint knew all to well what was going to happen next.

Just as Vanilla Ash was getting into her starship, a missle (SP?) came flying through the hangers shields and defenses and collided right into Vanilla, making her go flying into a wall with an ear piercing scream.

Mint screamed as she raced over to her best friend and knelt next to her. "Vanilla!" She shouted as she tried to get Vanilla to respond to her. "Come on Vanilla! You can't do this...you can't..." As tears began to fall down Mint's face she heard Forte Stollen's voice, "Come on! We've got to get out of here!"

[Outside the Dream]

"How long do you think she's going to keep tossing and turning like this Forte?" Ranpha asked as she and Forte stood at the edge of Mint Blancmanche's bed, they had come running when they heard thier friend's screaming.

"Don't go Vanilla...Please...Don't go!" Mint screamed as she woke up with a start and shot up in bed, wide awake, tears falling down her face.

Ranpha walked to Mint's bedside and lowered herself onto one knee. "Mint, are you alright?" She asked.

Mint Blancmanche shook her head several times. "No...I can't live without her..."

"Without Vanilla you mean?"

Mint's head shot up and saw Forte looking at her with a serious look. "Well...I..." She gulped as Ranpha put a hand on her shoulder.

"Be honest Mint, How much did you care about Vanilla?"

Mint Blancmanche closed her eyes as another tear fell down her face. "I...I loved her"

Forte's expression went from serious to shock and then back to serious again. "Mint Blancmanche, you...you loved her?"

Mint lowered her head as her eyes opened again. "Yes Forte...I did" She sniffed as she heard the intercom coming across the whole base.

"This is Commander Meyers, Galaxy Angels report to the bridge immediately!"

Mint looked at Forte as though to say, 'Please don't make me go out there again...I can't bear the pressure'

Forte nodded her head and motioned for Ranpha to leave the room for a minute. "Ranpha, I need to speak with Mint for a moment, will you go to the bridge and tell the commander I'll be there in a minute?"

Ranpha nodded and turned her gaze back to Mint Blancmanche. "You'll be okay Mint" She smiled at her and stood up and walked out of the room, looking back at Mint and Forte one more time and then turning back and walking to the bridge.

"Mint stand up" Forte said rather sternly and Mint Blancmanche scrambled to her feet, feeling very wobbly and scared about what Forte was going to say.

"Yes Forte?" Mint whispered as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Come here" Forte said, still sternly.

Mint walked over to Forte very slowly and then stopped as Forte lowered herself onto one knee, to look her in the eyes, and when Mint didn't look her in the eyes, Forte took in a breath.

'Here we go...I'm fired I bet' Mint thought to herself.

"You really, really cared about her. Didn't you Mint?" Forte whispered with a much calmer and nicer tone.

Mint quickly looked into Forte's eyes, confusion evident in them.

Forte opened out her arms and took Mint into a hug, making Mint break down again, crying her eyes out.

"Shhhh...Its alright Mint... Let it all out..." She pattered Mint's back and after about five minutes, when Mint had stopped crying, Forte let Mint go and stood up. "Now... I know this isn't what you want to hear. Will you put this behind you?"

Mint looked up at Forte and closed her eyes, trying to get her emotions back into check. "Y-yeah... I'll try... but I can't forget her Forte, I loved her"

Forte nodded. "I understand that Mint, but what's done is done, what we can do though, is get revenge on the people who did this to you and Vanilla right?"

Mint nodded her head and smiled slightly. "Yeah"

Forte smiled also and motioned to the bridge. "Come on... Lets get moving" She looked at Mint as she began to move out of the room, albiet a bit slowly. She put a hand on Mint's shoulder. "You don't have to forget her, just remember the good times and the positive moments. Not what happened last week alright?"

Mint nodded her head and smiled at Forte and then looked out of the room and then back to the bed. "Give me a second Forte"

Forte nodded as she walked out of the room and the door slowly closed behind her.

Mint looked over at the picture frame of her and Vanilla smiling and posing for the camera.

"I will forever miss you Vanilla, but I will never forget you. I promise" Mint Blancmanche then proceeded to walk out of the room and as the door closed she could have sworn she heard Vanilla say something to her. She smiled as Mint and Forte walked to the bridge.

Here's what Mint thought she heard Vanilla say.

"I will always be with you Mint, I love you, and may Kami-sama be with you...Always"

* * *

What did you think? :-)


End file.
